


The Birdwatcher

by TikolaNesla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birds, F/F, Magical Realism, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikolaNesla/pseuds/TikolaNesla
Summary: Natalya’s eyes had the blue of night skies,And the stone-sharpened wit of a sword.She pored over books in crannies and nooks,Her ornithological hoard.





	The Birdwatcher

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poems since I was like 10 but I thought I'd give it a shot.  
> Evelin - Nyo Estonia

Natalya’s eyes had the blue of night skies,  
And the stone-sharpened wit of a sword.  
She pored over books in crannies and nooks,  
Her ornithological hoard.

She watched, from the windows, the starling take flight,  
The rush of a vast murmuration,  
Binocular eyes on October skies,  
As they settled from their long migration. 

Evelin watched, as Natalya did,  
The idiosyncratic dance,  
She loved that girl’s eyes, as she loved the skies  
But with her she’d shared not a glance.

In love with ideas, with the girl in her head,  
In love with her dark mystery,  
The midnight-blue eyes of the girl who watched skies,  
The starlings above the cold sea.

So smitten she was with the girl she had made,  
Evelin took it too far,  
Beady black eyes, blue wings took to the skies,  
Spectator turns into the star.

With her barn swallow flight, her feathered chest tight,  
She sat at the birdwatcher’s side,  
Blue met black eyes, like the darkening skies,  
She smiled and the bird could’ve cried.

Sat on her windowsill, morning and night,  
She ate birdseed straight from her palm,  
For only her eyes, she’d return from the skies,  
To their gentle oasis of calm.

 She wondered some days if she saw something in her,  
The human she’d locked deep inside,  
The rage in her eyes, banishment to the skies,  
If her lover could see she had lied.

Evelin’s eyes had the black of night skies,  
Her feathers the blue of the sea.  
She dreamed for an age from her tall golden cage,  
Of the girl she could no longer be.


End file.
